


Hallways

by lolanbq



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying my hand at short pieces</p></blockquote>





	Hallways

It was the look of desperation for his love on her face and the look of grim protection on his that made John finally understand where he was in the list of priorities of the two people he loved most and where they should be in his.  
“John.” Her voice was begging. For once he wasn’t looking at her for once he saw the way her soft caring sweet voice made Sherlock flinch and cringe in on himself. And that made John sick. Seeing his boiling rage setting out through his eyes, but masked under the surface of just pinched lips Mary decided to kept quiet, John was thinking that she was smart to do so.  
“No, not one word. We are going to go back to Baker Street and do this properly because I can’t and won’t do this here.”  
Mary had to catch her own cab John wouldn’t take her in his and Sherlock didn’t trust the army doctor on his own.  
\-------- “She was willing to shoot me, Sherlock.”  
“She thought it was me, don’t flatter yourself.” John snorted.  
“You’re missing the point.” Sherlock looked at his friend closely noting everything.  
“You are going to do something exceptionally stupid aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Sherlock knew John was hurt and emotional and that was going to lead to him being impulsive, but how impulsive not even Sherlock could guess at this point.  
John chuckled seemingly calming died from the near death experience from his soon to be wife.  
“No, I don’t think so. I think I’m doing something I should have done.” Sherlock furled his brow in confusion as he paid the cabbie. Now was the moment of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at short pieces


End file.
